


“The only thing better than seeing you orgasm is seeing you smile.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, If there is nothing else I would add into the fandom it is soft dom Tohru, Kitty play, Light BDSM, Soft dom Tohru, Sub Kyou, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Tohru and Kyo play their favorite game.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	“The only thing better than seeing you orgasm is seeing you smile.”

She pulls on the corset to match the black panties she had, her face red both at the outfit and the acts that she and Kyo are going to do. This was something dangerous, something that no one would expect the two of them doing, but… She couldn’t help it, there was something about this that just seems so attractive to her.

To have another under your control… To have them willing give you control…

She shakes her head, and puts the black gloves on the table, to go with the rest of the outfit. It really was a sweet gift for Kyo to give her.

She turns to her husband, his outfit consisting of just a cock cage and some cat ears that Hana-chan got him as a gag gift, letting her see his toned body, the shy look in his eye as he already acts submissive to her, even before the session begins.

“Now,” she puts on the gloves, their own little sign that the session’s begun, “Has my kitty learned his lesson?”

He nods, his eyes down as he shrinks in on himself, an act that allows him to act as vulnerable as he felt when he was under the curse and had barely anyone to look out for him. it still hurt that even as a young boy, he had to deal with all the scorn and hate from the rest of the Sohma, his only defense was to either lash out or run away, not letting any of them know how their words cut into his skin.

“Good,” she smiled as she put her pointing stick onto her left foot.

“Now, Mommy wants you to show her how good you are. You have to show your appreciation right here,” she tapped her foot, “until Mommy tells you to stop.”

“Do you understand?” she looks down at him, his tongue flicking out for a moment before nodding.

“Good.”

He then got down on all fours like a good kitty and crawled over to her feet, kissing the top of her foot, before going lower, giving small licks from his slightly rough tongue before arriving at her toes. He then looks up.

“Oh, does my kitty need something?” she asked him in a low voice as she massages his head, something that always seems to arouse him, something that.

He doesn’t speak, he couldn’t in his cat time (well, in their play-cat time, that is), so he showed what he wants her to do by butting his head against her foot, the soft fabric brushing against her ankles as he purred, pushing his head up a bit as their own little sign about what he would like her to do.

“Oh, is there something underneath my feet? Does my kitty want to play with my feet?”

He licks her leg, purring louder, as she lifts her foot and he goes back to his task, taking each toe and sucking on them and nibbling too, and licking the underside of her foot and soon she was close to the edge and she didn’t want the session to end so soon.

“I think that’s enough.”

And then he stopped, because he’s a good kitty and doesn’t like disappointing Mommy.

She then goes to the sidetable and bring the bulkier glove, the kind that pet owners get where they could both pet and groom their pet.

“Does my kitty need a brushing?”

Kyo looked at the glove that he had chosen, excitement twinkling in his eyes, before he rubs his head against her leg again, purring at.

She giggled at that as she put the glove on and started to run her hand through his head, his face getting redder and redder until it almost matched his hair, her own core getting wet as she saw just how much it turned him on.

“Ahhh~,” he moaned out loud, losing himself in the role of kitty. Well, that just won’t do.

“You know, Mommy’s got another treat for you.”

He looked back with a dazed look on his face as she got out the package, the one that they had been talking about for a while, the one they had been training for since he brough it up.

She took the item out, with its orange fur and the small bulb on the end.

“Now, if my kitty would like his treat, he’d have to lay on his back and spread them wide. Is that something that my kitty wants?”

Kyo doesn’t say anything, but lies on his back, spreading his cheeks for her as she gets out the lube, taking her left glove and dipping them into the container, coating her fingers liberally before putting the first finger in, slowly teasing him before putting it in.

She slowly pushed it in and out, making sure he’s a moaning mess before putting in a second finger, noting his hiss and stop. She just stayed there for a few minutes, making sure that he adjusted before continuing. Apparently, that wasn’t fast enough for him, because he thrusted himself on her fingers, moaning as he came deeper into his body.

“Kyo!”

His eyes widen before he turned his eyes to the side, ashamed that she was scolding him.

She kneeled to his level took her gloved hand and took his face into her hand.

“Shhh, I know you’re impatient, but I don’t want to hurt you. I **never** want to hurt you, and this is all very new to us, so please let me take this at this pace, alright?” she whispered to him, trying to pour all her love and worry into those words.

He looked her in the eye, his enchanting amber eyes that look at her with so much trust before nodding.

She then went back to her task, making sure that she coated her fingers in more lube before going back to his puckered hole. She took her time preparing him, scissoring him when he was able to take in three of her fingers. She then coated the bulb with lube, making sure there was plenty on before she pressed it in, giving him a smile as he took it in, moaning as the toy filled him up.

She then sat down, her breath shallow as he got use to the toy inside of him, moaning as he looks like the kitty he is.

“Do you like it?” she asked, nervous and excited at the same time.

He looked up at her with such trust shining in his eyes before nodding, giving her a mew as he gets on his hand and knees, moving himself to lay on her lap, his tail close to her hand.

“Is that enough for today?”

He looked over the side, his face flush before nodding.

After that, the scene stopped, with Tohru taking off the gloves and freeing Kyo from his cage and ears. As he released all over, she gave him kisses all over his face, savoring his content smile after all that they done.

“The only thing better than seeing you orgasm is seeing you smile,” she sweetly said, taking the butt plug quickly and massaging him poor backside.

She then cuddled with him on the floor, praising him for how good he was and how much she loved him.

It was a bit of a journey when they started this, finding random images that piqued their curiosity, which brought them into the world of BDSM. Neither of them were interested in the pain part of it, preferring the powerplay that goes on in these sessions, where Kyo gives up all control and just lets Tohru take control. Like an inverse of the roles that they are suppose to play in daily life.

***

“Man, do you see the kind of things they print today?” Uo-chan says, slamming a black and grey book on the table, all three of them having a vacation to the Sohma spring, just the three of them.

“Hm?”

“Yeah, it’s some kind of bondage story with a wet towel deciding to do whatever her asshole boss tells her to do because he’s the first guy that get’s her wet. Honestly, who would even go for this kind of crap?” she says as she throws the offensive thing in the trash.

“oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s worth a try,” Hana-chan said smoothly as Tohru blushes at the last session that she and her husband had.

She shakes her head at that, not wanting to think about things like that with her friends around, before offering then some cookies she made before she left home. Uo-chan then proceeded to give her a bear hug as Hana-chan started to polish off her share.

She looks at the book in the bin before turning back to her friends, glad that her secret is safe for a little while longer.


End file.
